Operation: Wake Up
by NessaElanesse
Summary: Traduction - Clint est envoyé sur une mission qui exige son domaine d'expertise particulier. Mais quel genre de mission est-ce ? Il n'est pas nécessaire de quitter l'héliporteur ni de prendre son arc ? Et qu'est-ce-que cela à avoir avec Natasha ?


_**Disclaimer** : aucun des personnages de The Avengers m'appartient !_

_**Note Traductrice :** Bonjour à tous ! Avec la permission de l'auteur FightinForMyDreams j'ai la possibilité de vous faire partager cette histoire. La traduction est de moi alors on touche pas ! Voici la version original : s/8493330/1/Operation-Wake-Up_  
_Je remercie tout particulièrement peneloo pour avoir pris de son temps pour encore me corriger ma trad' :) (Je commence à m'habituer à ton vert maintenant lol)_

_**Note Auteur :** L'inspiration pour cette fic vient d'un fanart de ces deux-la. Il y a des chances que la plupart d'entre vous l'ai vu. Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas vu, c'est juste une belle image de bande déssinée de Natasha assise dans un hamac parlant avec Clint. Fury est en arrière plan disant quelque chose comme "Bon travail Clint ! Elle est toujours méchante avec moi chaque fois que je la réveille."_

oooooooooooooo

Il n'était même pas huit heures du matin, que déjà Clint était convoqué dans le bureau du Directeur Fury. Clint était un lève-tôt de toute façon donc ça ne le dérangea pas vraiment quand quelqu'un fit irruption dans sa chambre pour venir le chercher.

Ils marchèrent tous les deux jusqu'au bureau du Directeur dans un silence total, ne parlant pas, parce qu'ils savaient ce que Fury allait dire. Devant le bureau, l'homme laissa Clint aller parler à Fury. L'assassin entra dans la pièce et s'assit sur une chaise en face du bureau de Fury.

Le borgne se contenta de regarder Clint derrière son journal. Alors que Fury ne disait rien, Clint décida de parler à la place. « Y a-t-il une raison pour que vous m'ayez fait venir ? » Clint savait déjà ce que Fury allait dire, mais si demander signifiait que Fury se mettrait à parler au lieu de les laisser croupir dans ce silence inconfortable alors ainsi soit-il.

Fury hocha la tête et posa le journal. « J'ai une mission pour vous. Elle nécessite votre expertise personnelle. » Dit Fury avant de prendre une gorgée de son café. « Des partenaires ? » Demanda Clint en regardant la salle avec une expression impassible. « Non, il est préférable que personne d'autre ne vienne. Cela minimise les blessures qui seront très probablement infligées. » Répondit Fury.

Clint se frotta le visage. « Vous savez ça ne va pas faire très plaisir à Nat. » Fury offrit un faux sourire à Clint. « Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Vous n'aurez même pas à quitter l'héliporteur pour cette mission. » Clint haussa les sourcils, soupçonneux.

« Vais-je seulement avoir besoin de mon arc pour cette mission alors ? » Demanda Clint avec curiosité. « Enfin, j'ose espérer que non. Cette fichue vient juste d'être réparée. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit encore détruite. » Dit Fury avant de faire un mouvement pour chasser Clint.

Sans un mot, l'homme sortit du bureau et trouva juste devant la porte le même homme l'ayant amené là. L'homme leva une enveloppe. Clint la prit et déchira le dessus. _Allez à la __chambre__ 473_. Clint lut la petite phrase et fronça les sourcils.

Il n'avait qu'à aller dans une pièce ? Ça semblait plutôt facile.

Clint remit l'enveloppe à l'homme et se mit à marcher vers la pièce. En regardant la première pièce qu'il trouva dans l'étage, il réalisa qu'il avait besoin d'aller quelques étages plus haut. Il prit l'ascenseur et quand il arriva au bon étage, il tourna à gauche.

Il fallut quelques minutes pour trouver la chambre, mais quand ce fut fait, il trouva une autre enveloppe de la même taille que la précédente. Il déchira l'ouverture et commença à lire. _A l'intérieur, vous trouverez une personne. Bonne chance._ Clint fronça encore une fois les sourcils face aux mots de l'enveloppe.

_Ils ne veulent pas me dire quoi que ce soit __hein __?_ Clint secoua la tête et saisit la poignée de la porte. Au moment où il ouvrit la porte, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ça lui semblait familier.

En entrant dans la pièce, il comprit pourquoi. Sur le côté gauche de la pièce se trouvait un lit queen size avec des draps vert pâle et bleu. En regardant de plus près le lit, il put voir une masse étendue au milieu de celui-ci.

Il soupira profondément et marcha péniblement jusqu'à la masse. Il s'assit juste à côté d'elle et commença doucement à la secouer. « Réveille-toi Nat. Il est temps de se lever. » Dit Clint d'un ton apaisant. La femme gémit et renversa les couvertures sur sa tête.

Elle regarda vers son partenaire et fronça les sourcils. « J'ai cassé un petit nez et ils t'envoient toi pour venir me chercher ? Merde, ils deviennent faibles. » Les sourcils de Clint se froncèrent alors qu'il baissait les yeux sur son amie.

« Hein ? » Natasha se blottit encore plus dans son lit avant de dire, « Ils ont envoyé un petit stagiaire ici pour me réveiller. Je lui ai cassé le nez. » Clint eut un petit rire et se blottit dans le lit aux côtés de Natasha.

« Je pense qu'ils savent maintenant que tu détestes les stagiaires. » Natasha se mit à rire avec lui. Alors que leurs rires s'apaisaient, Natasha passa un bras autour du torse de Clint et blottit sa tête dans son cou. « Allez, Nat. J'ai été envoyé ici pour te réveiller. » Natasha leva les yeux vers lui et battit des cils.

« Mais je veux me blottir contre toi. » Dit Natasha avec un regard de chiot. « Si tu te lèves maintenant, alors je me blottirai contre toi plus tard. » Suggéra Clint. Natasha soupira d'un ton moqueur et dit, « Vous êtes dur en affaires, M. Barton. Je suppose que j'accepte. »

Clint lui fit un bisou sur les lèvres avant de se lever. « On se voit dans le bureau de Fury. »

FIN

oooooooooooooo

_J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu :)_  
_Vous pouvez aussi me suivre sur mon compte Twitter : LauraDesmartin_


End file.
